1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Christmas light, more particularly to a Christmas light that is adapted to be assembled in a quick manner and that is adapted to be detached easily.
2. The Prior Arts
Christmas lights are major decorations during the Christmas season. A plurality of Christmas lights are coupled together via wiring and are mounted on a Christmas trees, building or bushes so as to provide aesthetic or fascinating effects.
There are two way to judge whether the market price of a Christmas light. For the manufacturers, it is to simplify the structure of the Christmas light so as to swiftly produce and assemble the same in the factory, thereby achieving the high yield and thus lowering the manufacturing cost thereof.
As for the consumers, the reflector holder, the reflector and the lamp body constituting the Christmas light is replaceable is a major concern so as to prolong its usage and economizing the expense.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional Christmas light that includes a light body A and a reflector B. A light body A consists of a lamp holder C at lower portion thereof, an integrally formed reflector holder E at the upper portion and a light emitting element D (generally Light Emitting Diode) mounted within the reflector holder E. The reflector holder E has an inner peripheral wall formed with an inwardly and radially projecting annular flange A1. The reflector B has a lower cylindrical portion formed with annular engagement groove B1. For assembly, the lower cylindrical portion of the reflector B is inserted into the integrally formed reflector holder E and is rotated relative to each other so as to engage the annular flange A1 in the engagement groove B1, thereby resulting in the conventional Christmas light.
It seems like that assembling of the conventional Christmas light is easy and thus it is convenient the consumer to handle it. However, during the mass production, no high yield effect can be obtained owing to integrally formation of the lamp holder C and the reflector holder E, which, in turn, cannot reduce the manufacturing cost thereof. Further, the consumer cannot replace the reflector B in DIY style relative to the accordingly reflector holder E.